Addicted to Sims
by nweeks3
Summary: In the sixth incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 2, and in a collaboration with RizzV825, Chloe & Stacie spend several hours playing Sims while at the mall. This will be another one-shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've never really played Sims, but RizzV825's knowledge of the game really helped me out with this one. Thank you once again.**

This story takes place in November 2013.

At the Bella House, Chloe was on her laptop playing Words with Friends when the wi-fi unexpectedly shut down.

"DANG IT!" Chloe yells frustrated.

"What's wrong, Chloe?" Amy asked.

"I got kicked off the internet." Chloe answered.

"Hang on, let me check the router." Flo said as she went to do so.

"Well, what happened? Is wi-fi down?" Chloe asked.

"Afraid so." Flo said.

"(sighs) Fine. I'm going to the mall. Anyone want to come?" Chloe asked closing her laptop and packing it up.

"I'm in." Amy said.

"Me too." Flo said.

"Count me in." CR said.

"Same here." Stacie said.

"Alright, let me see if Beca wants to come along." Chloe said as she went upstairs to Beca's room.

In Beca's room, she's currently working on a new mix when Chloe walked in.

"Hey, Chloe. What's up?" Beca asked.

"Some of us are going to the mall. Want to come?" Chloe asked.

"No thanks. I'm working on the set for regionals today." Beca said.

"Okay. We'll be back by dinner." Chloe said as she left.

* * *

At the mall, the Bellas sat down at the food court. Chloe resumed her Words with Friends game using the public wi-fi network. The Bellas looked on and cheered when Chloe won her game. It is then that Stacie had this thought...

"Hey, Chloe. Have you ever played Sims?" She asked.

"Isn't that game rather addicting?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, come on; it's fun. Slide over." Stacie said as she sat down at Chloe's computer while Chloe loaded up the game.

"Oh wow, is that the new Sims 4?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah, I got it about a week ago." Chloe told her.

"Man, I haven't played this game in forever. I used to play it all the time in high school." Stacie said excitedly staring at the computer.

Chloe thought she'd take advantage of the online portion of the game while the group was out, and look for a house on the Sims gallery. Chloe wasn't much of a builder, but she did like to decorate the inside. She began searching through other player's creations with plenty of interesting bulids to choose from.

"I thought It'd be fun to pick a house from the gallery, and create a family to live inside." Chloe told Stacie.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Stacie replied.

Chloe searched through the houses, saving a few to her account library before she settled on a four bedroom family home, and placed it on her lot. Now it was time to move on to her favorite part, Create-A-Sim. Stacie is definitely interested in how Sims 4 CAS differs from previous games.

"Oh wow, you can pick a walk style for them now?" Stacie exclaimed.

"Yeah, some of them are funny." Chloe told her.

The two had a good laugh observing the "Snooty" walk, and the "Goofy" walk.

Chloe started work on her family, planning out a Mom, Dad, and two kids. She could always spend hours here selecting the right hair, outfit, and everything from adjusting the eyes, nose, and facial structure. Sometimes she enjoyed this more than the actual gameplay. Stacie was also having fun watching Chloe create her characters, and enjoyed helping pick out cute clothes for the child Sims. It was nice for Stacie to have a return to this game after not playing for so long. She could easily see herself getting invested in this game as she planned to eventually purchase the game, and load it on to her own computer.

* * *

By 7pm that evening, Beca questioned why the house sounded so quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Beca asked as she picked up her phone to call Chloe.

"Hey, Beca." CR said answering Chloe's phone.

"Where are you guys?" Beca asked.

"Stacie & Chloe can't stop playing Sims. It's like they're addicted to the game somehow." CR explained.

"Well, it's Chloe's turn to cook dinner tonight and if you guys don't get home soon, I'm ordering a pizza." Beca warned.

"(sighs) I don't know if they'll ever stop playing, but if you order pepperoni, save us some slices." CR said.

"(chuckles) Will do. Later." Beca said hanging up.

She waited 30 minutes for the Bellas to return, but they haven't come back yet. So at that point, Beca picked up her phone and ordered a pizza. The pizza arrived 20 minutes later. When the pizza arrived, Beca ate two slices, but saved the rest for the other Bellas in case they returned.

* * *

At 8:55pm, Chloe & Stacie were STILL playing Sims when they heard on the intercom that the mall was about to close for the night.

When they heard that message..."Well, I guess we ought to pack up and head back." Chloe said shutting down her laptop.

"That sure was fun." Stacie said.

"I hope Beca saved us some pizza." CR said.

"I'm sure she did. Especially since you just made me hungry for some." Flo said as they all got up and left the food court.

The Bellas returned home and opened the fridge to notice the pizza Beca ordered. They got the pizza box out and heated up their slices in the toaster oven when Beca came downstairs.

"Well, it's about time you all got back." Beca said.

"Yeah. Sorry we were gone so long. I can't believe we got addicted to Sims." Chloe said.

"I nearly forgot how fun that game was." Stacie said.

"Well, if it's addicting, I am NOT getting sucked in." Beca warned everyone.

"Your loss." Chloe said as the other Bellas proceeded to eat what was left of the pizza.

THE END!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Despite my lack of knowledge of Sims, this story was inspired by this one episode of 6teen where the main characters themselves get addicted to Sims. On another note, if you read the author's notes of The Unexpected Romance, you were warned about what would happen if "The Lost Kiss" reveal doesn't happen before 2018 is over. So, if anyone out there has that footage...time's almost up.**


End file.
